A secret Child
by carson34
Summary: Steve learns that he has a daughter by his ex-girlfriend. He also learns that she is very sick and needs help. Will Steve stand up for a daughter that he never knew he had? Will it give him the family that he always wanted?
1. Meet mom and Daughter

Chapter one: Meet mother and Child

- Hospital -

Karen walks into the room where her four year old daughter is resting. She needs to get to Hawaii to find her daughter's father. She has not seen or talk to him since he left her one night for a mission. Karen asks her mom to stay with her daughter while she goes and does this.

"Mom I need you to stay here with Lucy while I go find Steve." Karen says to her mother.

"Are you sure that is right to do? I mean that your breakup was painful enough. I don't want to see my daughter and my granddaughter hurt." Karen's mom says to her daughter.

"Mom, I know that you are trying to protect me but Steve needs to know about his daughter before it's to late for him to meet her. Mom, My little girl is dying and I need to find her father." Karen says to her mother.

- Preview for Chapter 2 -

* Karen files to Hawaii to meet with Steve and tells Steve about their daughter.


	2. Karen heads to Hawaii

Chapter 2: Karen heads to Hawaii

Author note: I know what you guys are thinking how is it Steve's storyline. He appears in Chapter 3 and on...

- Airport -

Karen got check into her flight number. She is already missing her daughter. 3 hours later, Karen is arriving in Hawaii. She calls her mother to check in.

"How is she doing?" Karen asks her mother.

"She doing good but asking for her mommy. I told her that mommy went to find someone that can make her feel better." Karen's mother says to her daughter.

"I will keep in touch." Karen says to her mother.

Karen hangs up and walks to rent a car. She gets in the rental car and heads to go find Steve. She knows that he has a house and is taking a chance of him being home. Karen pulls up to Steve's house and gets out to walk to the front door.

- Preview for Chapter 3 -

* Steve gets a shock of his life to see his ex-girlfriend standing at his front door.

* History of their relationship will be revealed

* Will Steve find out that he has a daughter?


	3. Revealing the truth

Chapter 3: Revealing the truth

Steve hears a knock on the front door and heads to open it. He gets a shock that his ex-girlfriend is on the other side of his door.

"Are you going to let me in?" Karen asks to her ex-boyfriend. She did misses him. She needs them the most right now because of what their little girl is going thou.

"Why? The last time that you were here was that I broke up with you and you said that you were mad at me." Steve says to her. He doesn't want to get into bad thing with her.

"Steve, please I need to tell you something that I don't want to say out here. Please invite me inside." Karen says to him.

"Fine." Steve says showing Karen in. Karen looks around and sees that he has change alot of things. "I am really sorry on how we broke up. I had to do it because I had some family things to do."

"I need to tell you about what happen after we had our night together. I got pregnant and gave birth to our daughter. She's four now." Karen says to her ex-boyfriend.

"You gave birth to my daughter?" Steve repeats her statement.

"Yes, Steve, She's yours. She looks like you and your father." Karen says to her ex-boyfriend. Steve seats down and rubs his neck.

"Why did you not tell me about our daughter?" Steve says to his ex-girlfriend. He is really upset about her keeping this from him. "Where is our daughter?"

- Preview for Chapter 4 -

* Steve wants to know where his daughter is?

* Steve and Karen return to LA

* How will Steve's first meet with his daughter go?


	4. Steve and Karen leave for LA

4. Steve and Karen leave for LA

- Steve's house -

Steve and Karen are sitting at the couch. Steve is still in shock about the fact that he has a toddler.

"Where is my daughter?" Steve asks his ex-girlfriend.

"She's in the hospital in LA." Karen says to her ex-boyfriend. He turn away and rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Why?" Steve says to her.

"She needs a blood transplant." Karen tells her ex-boyfriend. Steve stands up off the couch and so does she. They head to Steve's truck and head to the airport.

Steve and Karen get to the plane. Steve holds her hand while they are flying. Steve smiles at his ex-girlfriend. He did really miss having her in his life. Maybe this was the chance to reunite.

Steve and Karen land in LA and get to Karen's car. Steve is the one that wanted to drive.

"You know that you still have controling issues?" Karen asks her ex.

"Your funny you know that." Steve asks his ex-girlfriend. Steve gets to the hosptial and heads to his daughter's room.

Lucy is sleeping in her bed. Steve watches his daughter. The minute, he sees his little girl he falls in love with her. Lucy wakes up to see a man watching her and her mother standing by them.

"Mommy, who is the man watching me?" Lucy asks her mother.

"My name is Steve. I am your father." Steve says before his daughter's mother has a chance to say.

"I have met you before. My mommy shows me pictures of you many times saying that your my daddy." Lucy says to her father. Steve sees that she is alot like him. Steve and Lucy smiles at each other. Karen is glad that they are hitting it off right.

- Preview for Chapter 5 -

Steve meets with Lucy's doctor and gives blood

Lucy returns to good health

Steve moves in with Lucy and Karen

Steve and Karen move closer to reuniting


	5. focusing on getting bettercoming home!

focusing on getting better

- At the hospital -

Steve meets with his daughter's doctor. He decides to go ahead and give blood to save his daughter. Karen goes to check on Steve after he has been gone for a while.

"Steve what's going on?" Karen says to her ex-boyfriend.

"I gave blood to save my daughter's life." Steve says as he gets out of the chair that the nurse had put him in after he gave blood. By the time that the parents return to their daughter's room; the doctor was already giving her the blood from her father.

The doctor turns around and says "We will have to wait and find out that this works." With that being said; he leaves the room. Steve and Karen knew that they would have to wait to find out if their daughter would be okay.

The next morning

Steve and Karen walk back into their daughter's room after meeting the doctor. He had informed them that she is doing much better and is awake.

"hey mommy. I feel alot better. Thanks Daddy" Lucy says to her parents.

"So we have good news." Steve says to his daughter.

"What's that?" Lucy asks her parents.

"Your coming home later on tonight." Steve says to his daughter.

- Karen and Lucys house -

Lucy is very happy to be home but her parents need to talk about their new living spaces because her father has to returned to Hawaii by Monday. The governor had gave him until his daughter was better off.

"Karen, I would like you and our daughter to move to Hawaii and live with me." Steve says to his ex-girlfriend.

"I think that we can make that work." Karen says to him.

**** Preview for Chapter 6 *****

* Steve and Karen move their family to Hawaii

* There is a special moment between Steve and Karen

* Steve returns to Five 0


	6. Moving to Hawaii

Steve and Karen have been spending alot of time together since he moved to LA but now it's time for him to return to his life in LA. He would love for his family to relocate so he can have his family there with them. Steve arranges for someone watch Lucy so they can go out for a date. They are trying to make their relationship work.

Steve and Karen eat their dinner with just talking. Steve has bought up the idea of moving to Hawaii with him. Karen smiles and agrees to it. The next day, they were on the plane heading to Hawaii.

- Hawaii-

Steve and Karen are holding hands as they show Lucy her new home. Lucy is happy to be in Hawaii and could not wait to go to the water.

"Daddy, can we go to the water?" Lucy asks her father.

"soon, baby girl. It's time for your nap." Steve says to his daughter as she rubs her eyes. Steve puts her in the guest room. Karen settles into the couch and waits for him. Five minutes later, Steve comes down wearing his gear for work.

"Where are you going?" Karen asks her ex.

"I got to go to work." Steve says to her. He wants to spend time with his family but his job is to protect them.

Steve heads to work. Karen spends the rest of the day with her daughter and then puts her to bed after she eats dinner. Steve texts her and says that he is coming home in about five minutes. Karen gets change for bed.

Chapter 7:

* Karen and Steve start dating

* Karen and Lucy meets 5-0 team

* Lucy meets Danny's daughter Grace


	7. Meeting the five0 family

Chapter 7- Meeting the family

Author note: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say this. I don't like when people say that you have this and this wrong yet again. Stop it! I don't put my stories out there to for you all to be mean to me. I work on them for days and get them ready for you to enjoy. Second of All, I know that this story has been short but that's how I am writing it. Third of all, Lucy and Steve have a very rare blood match. That's why Steve had to do to donate the blood and normally doctors go to look for family members first rather then blood donors. I do have a medical background and my medical terms may not be correct but that's how I wrote them to be. So back off on that! Thanks for reading! I am only to try to give you all longer chapters!

Steve wakes up the next morning to his four year old daughter looking at him. He smiles at his daughter. His life has change so much this past couple of weeks. He is thankful that he has a family now. Steve is planning to make his and Karen's relationship last for the rest of their lives.

"Hey, Karen. I am thinking on having my friend, Danno, to watch her so we can have a date night. What do you think about it?" Steve says to her.

"That sounds great. I will go tell Lucy." Karen says to him. She's hoping this will be a start of their new relationship. Karen heads to their daughter and Steve calls Danny to see if he would babysit.

"Hey, Danno. I need a favor. Yes I know it's your weekend with Grace. But I need your help. I want to go to a date with my daughter's mother and I need you to watch my four year old. I am sure that Grace would love to spend time with my daughter. Come on Please Danno." Steve pleads his best-friend. "Yes I will watch her when you need to go out. Thank you."

- Danny's house -

Steve and Lucy walk up to Danny's front door. Danny opens the door with Grace next to him.

"Hi my name is Grace what's yours?" Grace says to her. Lucy gets a little scare and hides behind her dad.

"Lucy, it's okay. I am your daddy's friend. Come here." Danny says to the little girl. He is not so sure about having her meet his daughter because she has only been with her parents. "Steve, I don't think that this will work."

"Okay, Hold on. Let me handle it." Steve says to his friend as he turns to his daughter and bends down to her level. "Hey, sweetie. Daddy loves you very much and mommy and I will come back to get you but I need you to stay with uncle Danny and Grace."

"Daddy I am not so sure about this." Lucy says to her father and as she walks up closer to Grace and Danny.

"It's fine. How about Daddy stays until you feel safe around me and Grace?" Danny says to the little girl as she takes her daddy's hand. Lucy nods her head yes to it and they go in to play. It takes Lucy about twenty minutes for her to play well enough so that way Steve can go. He says good bye to his daughter and walks out the door.

- Dinner date -

Karen and Steve are enjoying their dinner. They are just getting some time in for each other since they reunited. They are happy that Danny could watch their daughter for them. They head home to relax and get some things done for them.

"So I want to talk about trying to take our daughter and you to meet my team tomorrow. They are part of my family and I really would love for you to meet them." Steve says to his girlfriend as they are driving to Danny's to pick up their daughter.

"Isn't Danny one of the guys on your team?" Karen says confuse to what he is saying about meeting all of his team.

"Yes, Danny is. He's my partner and I always got his back. He got a little girl name Grace. I am sure that Lucy had a lot of fun with Danny and Grace." Steve says as he turns into Danny's driveway. They both get out of the car and walks to the front door. Danny hears a car pull up and see that it's Steve's truck.

"Lucy, guess who is here." Danny says to Steve's little girl. She knows that it's her daddy. Steve sees his little girl and she comes running up to her daddy.

"hey little girl. Did you have fun?" Steve asks his daughter. Ever since that she has came into his life, She's always has been a smile on his face. When he first learn that she is his daughter, he is upset that he did not get to spend the past four years.

"Yeah. Grace and I are best friends." Lucy says before she sees her mommy. She runs over to her mommy.

"Well I better get going. Her bedtime is in a half an hour and we have to get her ready. Grace, be good. Thank you Danny for watching her." Karen says to her boyfriend's friend. When they get home, they all go to bed. They have a busy day tomorrow meeting the Five-0 family.

- Breakfast time -

Karen is cooking breakfast for her family. She loves living in Hawaii with Steve and their daughter. Steve comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss.

"Lucy is coming down soon. How is the swim this morning?" Karen asks her boyfriend.

"It is great. The water is wonderful. I need to go get dress before breakfast so we can leave right after this." Steve says to his girlfriend as he heads up stairs and gets dress. He make sure that his little girl is awake and dress. Both Steve and Lucy come downstairs, the family eats breakfast and then heads to the headquarters. Chin and Kono are there when they get there and so is Danny.

Lucy comes running up to Danny. Steve watches his daughter as Kono and Karen talk about Steve.

"Ever since he found out about Lucy, that's all he talks about besides you. He loves having a family to come home." Kono talks to her.

"I know he loves his family. I mean look at him with Lucy. That's what I want for the rest of my life just having Lucy and Steve and any other children we might have." Karen says to her as Steve comes up behind them.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Steve asks his girlfriend and one of his closest friends. He wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist and holds him close to her.

"talking about you." Karen says to him. The whole time that they are at the headquarters went really well. Steve takes his family home and he heads back to work while his girls went to the beach.

- Coming up on Secret child -

* Danny is up to give father advice to Steve, the question is will he listen?

* Steve thinks about moving to the next step and asking Karen to be with him forever. Will she say yes?

**** Author note ****

Thank you all for your feedback. I made this chapter very long so I hope that you like it. Have a great night!


	8. Engagement and babysitting

Steve wakes up to find his daughter sleeping his bed with his girlfriend. Steve gets out of the bed and get heads to the beach for his morning swim. Steve keeps thinking about Karen and their future. He knows that he wants to be with her and that he wants to marry her. Steve gets the swim done and heads to make breakfast for his family. Karen is awake and making the breakfast when Steve walks into the kitchen. He gives her a kiss and helps her finish making breakfast.

Steve: Will you go get Lucy ready?

Karen: Sure.

Karen heads to get her daughter ready for breakfast and then they eat breakfast before Steve has to leave for work that day. He has to go into work a little bit early because he need to get things done before his date with her. Danny wanted to talk about something with him. Steve walks into his office and Danny sees him and heads to Steve's office. He closes the door.

Steve: Hey what's up?

Danny: I wanted to give you advice about your relationship with your daughter.

Steve: What about my relationship with my daughter?

Danny: You need to make sure that you keep her safe and protect her from harm.

Steve: That's what I have been doing since I found out. You know that Karen feels bad about what she did to my relationship with Lucy. But you know what we are making things better between the two of us. We are a family and that's how we are going to stay.

Danny: that's good.

Steve: I have actually started to drive better. Like you say I drive fast but now I find myself driving the way that you do.

Danny: that's good that means I might let you drive Grace around.

Steve: I need to ask you a favor.

Danny: What? How much is it going to cost me?

Steve: watch Lucy so I can ask Karen to marry me and spend time with her.

Danny: sure.

_**Hours later**_

Steve heads to get the girls ready to go. Karen knows that Danny said yes to watching Lucy. Steve pulls up and the girls are waiting for him to get home. He loves that they are waiting for him. Karen helps their daughter into his truck.

Lucy: hi daddy.

Steve: hey baby girl. Get in your chair because you are going to hang out with uncle Danny and his little girl Grace.

Lucy: that sounds fun.

Lucy gets into her seat and bucks her seat belt. Karen gets into the truck and Steve heads back to Five 0 to drop his daughter off with Danny. Steve pulls up to his spot and gets out and takes Lucy out of her seat and graps her car seat and heads into the building with her. Karen waits for her boyfriend to come back out. She is going to miss her little girl thou. Steve does really good with her and their daughter.

_**Danny's office**_

Steve walks into the office with his little girl. She sees Danny and starts to get scared. She starts to cry and Steve picks up his little girl.

Steve: hey, listen to daddy. You know that daddy would not leave you with anyone that would hurt you. Danny has a little girl that is just a little older then you are.

Lucy cries into her father's shoulder. She is just not sure about Danny being the first time that he watches her.

Steve: Lucy, listen daddy has to do something that is very important with mommy and I need you to stay with Danny.

Grace comes walking into her dad's office. She sees Steve holding a little girl.

Grace: hi my name is Grace.

Steve: Grace you know my name.

Grace: Not yours. Hers.

Karen walks into the room trying to find out what's going on with their daughter. Karen sees that their daughter has managed to get ready upset but Steve had it handle. He manage to get their daughter to calm down and talk with a little girl. Steve gets Lucy to stand but still lean down to her and have her right there by him.

Lucy: My name is Lucy.

Grace: You can play with me tonight while your mommy and daddy have fun.

Lucy: that sounds fun.

Grace: That's good.

Danny smiles at his daughter talked to Steve's little girl. Steve and Karen leaves for their dinner date. They eat dinner and enjoy some time together without their daughter. They did miss their daughter but right now they need time to love on each other. Steve decides that it's time for him to ask her. Steve gets down to one knee.

Karen: Steve what are you doing?

Steve: I want to make us to be together for the rest of our lives. Karen will you please marry me?

Karen: yes.

- Coming up on Secret child -

Steve and Karen celebrate their engagement.

Steve tells his team that he is getting married.

Karen starts to plan the wedding


	9. Wedding planning and crime and baby

Reviews: Lanteaddicted: Thank you for your kind words

author notes: I am trying to finsh the last chapter at number 10. Thanks for all the reviews.

_**Steve and Karen's house**_

Steve and Karen return home and make love. Steve wakes up early to find her sound asleep. Steve has to go into work because the governor just called and told him that they had a case which means Lucy gets to hang out with him most of the day until they break for lunch. Steve gets out of bed and takes a shower. Steve heads for his truck and heads to the crime scene.

_**Crime scene**_

Steve walks up behind Danny. He did not see Lucy in the car. He wonders where his daughter is at. It's only 4 am.

Steve: You might want to tell me where Lucy is at?

Danny: It's 4 in the morning. I am sure that you did not want your daughter to get up at 3 am just to come out here. She needs her sleep.

Steve: Who's watching her?

Danny: Gabby is watching her and the minute that she wakes up; she will bring her to the office.

Steve: okay thank you. Hey Max, what do we have here?

Max: it appears that this woman just gave birth to a baby and we don't know where the baby is.

Steve: that means that we will have to get her paternal care information from her doctor to find out more.

Steve and Danny get the case started and return to 5-0 headquarters to find his daughter in his office. She is taking her morning nap in his office. Danny sees his girlfriend standing in Steve's office just waiting for them. Gabby sees her boyfriend and heads out of Steve's office as quiety as she can.

Gabby: hey guys.

Steve: Hey, How was she?

Gabby: She's been sleeping and in the car she does such a good job.

Lucy wakes up from her nap and looks around for her dad or for Gabby. She sees her daddy and Gabby talking. She gets up and heads out the door. Steve spots the little girl and smiles as she runs to him. Steve picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Steve: Were you a good girl for uncle Danny?

Lucy: yes.

Steve: That's really good. Daddy's going to take you home to mommy.

Steve takes Lucy and her seat out to his truck and puts her in his truck and takes out his phone to call Karen and let her know that they are on way home. Steve pulls out of the parking lot and take his baby girl home. Steve gets home and gets Lucy out of the bag and sees her mommy and starts running to her mommy. Lucy and her mommy hug and Steve comes up and gives his girls a kiss before heading back to work. Steve gets back to the office to find Danny running out of the office and into his truck.

Danny: Someone just called into HPD saying that they have caught the killer and found the baby. We need to go.

Steve drives to get the place and they take out their guns. They find the suspect.

Steve: Five O. Put your hands behind your back.

The suspect did what he asked and Steve goes and finds the baby. It's a little girl. Social services is there and takes the baby to the hospital to find out if she is healthy. The baby is fine and Steve and Danny take the suspect to jail. Steve has to go home and help Karen with Lucy before bed. After they spend some time with as a family, Lucy is sound asleep and the couple is just sitting together.

_**The next morning- Headquarters**_

Steve walks into the room and calls a meeting. They all know that something is up because Steve is happy and he is actually talking about wedding theme stuff which only tells them one thing that he is getting married and now they only have to wait until he says it is true.

Steve: I have something to say. Karen and I have decided to get married.

Kono: Congrats.

Danny: Congrats

Chin: Congrats.

_**Karen and Steve's house**_

Lucy sees her mommy with her friend. Lucy runs up to her.

Lucy: Mommy what's going on?

Karen: This is Anna. Anna this is my daughter Lucy.

Anna: Nice to meet you.

Lucy: Nice to meet you.

Karen: Why don't you go play with your toys in your room? Please.

Lucy: okay Mommy.

Lucy runs back upstairs to play with her toys. Karen and Anna gets some wedding party stuff done.

- Coming up on Secret child -

Steve and Karen tell Lucy that they are getting married.

Steve and Karen finished planning their wedding.

Steve and Karen start their wedding


	10. wedding and honeymoon

Author note: This is the last chapter of this story! Thank you of all your reviews. Be sure to check out my other fan fic that I have. This Chapter will be pretty long.

_**Three weeks before the wedding**_

Lucy watches her mother as she is making dinner for both her and daddy. She notices the ring on her mother's flinger.

Lucy: Mommy why do you have a ring on your flinger?

Steve: Lucy, mommy and daddy are getting married.

Lucy: Why?

Steve: because mommy and daddy love each other.

Lucy: oh. What does that mean for our family?

Steve: That we are going to be together for ever.

Lucy: that's good.

_**The night before the wedding day**_

Karen decided that they should stay the night apart. Danny is taking Lucy for the next two weeks while Steve and Karen are on their honeymoon. Steve did not want to be away from his family. Steve is packing his over night bag and Karen walks into their room seeing her soon to be husband pack for his night away from them.

Steve: I still don't find this fair.

Karen: I know, babe but it's a wedding transition that the groom takes the night away from his bride and child.

Steve takes his bag and heads down stairs. Lucy is playing on the floor for a little bit before bed. She sees her daddy's bag. Lucy runs up to her father and gives him a hug.

Lucy: Are you leaving us?

Steve: Lucy, Mommy and Daddy are going to spend the night apart and so she can get ready for tomorrow.

Lucy: stay Daddy.

Karen: Sweetie, daddy is going to be with us all day tomorrow.

Steve: I love you.

Karen: I love you too.

Lucy: I love you daddy.

Steve: I love you too baby girl.

Steve walks out of the house and heads to the hotel for the night. He was going to stay at Danny but the only thing was that Danny had Grace for the wedding and Gabby. He did not want to stay at Chin and Malia and at Kono's houses. He misses his girls and tonight is going to be a long night. Steve tried to get some sleep. He is happy for tomorrow afternoon about noon.

_**The morning of the wedding**_

Steve wakes up after getting three hours of sleep. It might have been better if he had stayed the night at Danny's. He missed his family so much right now. He knows what they are doing. He wants the time to go faster so he can see his wife.

Steve: (in his mind) Who would have thought that I would be getting married today and have a child? I never thought that I would be doing this.

Steve hears a knock coming from his hotel room and he opens the door. It's Danny. Danny is his best friend.

Danny: what is a matter with you? You look like crap.

Steve: that's because I only got three hours of sleep. You should try it some time.

Danny: shut up.

Steve: Did you wake up early?

Danny: no. Grace was sick last night and Rachel kept calling to make sure that she is fine and she is fine.

Steve: Sorry man.

_**One hour before the wedding**_

Lucy comes running up to her daddy after she spots him. She look very pretty in her flower girl dress. Lucy jumps into his arms and gives him a big hug. Danny gets to be with her for two whole weeks.

Lucy: I missed you last night.

Steve: I missed you too.

Lucy: Mommy's almost done getting ready.

Steve: We are suppose to get the photos done.

Karen walks out of the room that she is in and they get the photos done and Steve won't let go of his bride. It's time to start the wedding progess. Steve and Karen are offically husband and wife. Lucy wants to dance with her father. Steve takes her out and dances with his little girl. Karen goes out to dance with her family. Danny sees Grace wanting to dance with her father and they go out. Chin and Malia start to dance. Kono has brought her boyfriend, Adam, to the wedding.

_**Two weeks later- headquarters**_

Steve walks into the office. It's the first time that he has been in the office for about three weeks. He is happy married to his wife. They learned that they are expecting a new baby girl and Steve could not be happier that they are having another baby.

Danny: hey man, welcome back.

Steve: thanks.

Danny: We got a case yesterday.

Steve: yeah. What's it about?

Danny: Someone killed the man that kidnapped the baby from a couple of weeks ago.

Steve: he was in prision.

Danny: oh I know. Someone decided that he wanted to end the man's life because he is the baby's father.

Steve: oh that's great.

Danny: We are about to wrap it up. We are headed to the jail house right now.

Steve: that's good.

_**Steve and Karen's house**_

Lucy walks into her mom's room who is unpacking from the honeymoon.

Lucy: Hi mommy.

Karen: Hey baby. Did you have fun with Uncle Danny?

Lucy: yes


End file.
